


Defeating Hawk Moth

by ThreeChicRaccoons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeChicRaccoons/pseuds/ThreeChicRaccoons
Summary: This is how Ladybug and Chat Noir, with the help of someone else, defeat Hawk Moth.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Defeating Hawk Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the main character is in fact, NOT LADYBUG. So, now you know. Please leave kudos <3

I swing through the air with the yo-yo, my twin sister, Joy, following close behind after we have just defeated yet another akumatized victim. I know I have to get Ladybug her miraculous back, but I wish this feeling wouldn’t go away. Sadly, it went away quicker than a whip. For in front of Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge, stood Hawk Moth. 

As usual, he wanted the Ladybug and Chat miraculous. Joy and I would not let him have them, even if we had to fight him. 

“Uhh...Ladybug?” Joy said nervously. 

“Yeah?” I replied to Joy (who was Chat Noir) 

“We sort of only have a few minutes.” says Joy, while pointing at her ring. 

“Hawk Moth! You will never get our miraculous!” trying to sound as brave as I possibly could. It failed. 

“Mwahahaha!” Hawk Moth replied, “Someone here will have to give me their miraculous, or we’ll find out who our heroes really are!” then Rena rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee’s miraculouses started flashing. At that moment, I was trapped. 

It startled me when Queen Bee finally spoke, 

“Then take mine, Hawk Moth.” Everyone,(except Hawk Moth) gasped. Was she seriously surrendering her miraculous, for all of us? I think she was. Once Hawk Moth had taken her miraculous, and (we thought) he left, I ran over and hugged her. For she had saved all of us. Then, my earrings flashed. I had one minute left. Joy and I quickly said goodbye and swung/ pole jumped back to our house. 

We had been followed. By Hawk Moth. He came and rang the doorbell, as we ran to hide our miraculous. We had to keep them safe. We promised the other Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien, that is. Until they came for them. We see them often enough. Since they got married, it’s been less, and less often. We received a postcard from them about a month ago. They said they would have to leave us with the miraculouses for longer amounts of time, and we would have to be Ladybug and Chat Noir more often. They didn’t tell us exactly why just Marinette can’t handle all the running and jumping right now. Anyway, back to Hawk Moth. He opened the door right as Joy and I sat on the couch. We knew he was looking for the miraculous, but we had to play dumb. It failed too. He knew we were Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“Let’s do this the easy way. Where are the miraculous?!” 

“Like we would tell you! Gabriel Agreste.” His face went from smug to uncomfortable. 

“How do you know who I am?” 

“I might only be 11 years old, but I’m smarter than the average person. I’ll just tell the REAL Ladybug and Chat Noir your identity because they’re to blind to see it.” 

“Fine! If you won’t tell me where the miraculous are, I’ll just go find them!” he stomped out of the room and found my grandmother’s old jewelry box. Shoot. I thought That’s where I put my miraculous! I don’t know where Joy hid her miraculous, but we must’ve been very predictable. He found BOTH of them. This is really bad! He came back and did this really weird, evil laugh. It sounded, happy? 

We. Were. Toast. I asked Joy, “Hey, can you distract Hawk Moth?” 

“Of course I can!” I rushed over to the phone and looked over my shoulder. Joy was good. I swiftly dialed the number, and Adrien picked up. 

“Chat Noir! Quick! Hawk Moth got the miraculous!” 

“We’ll grab the Miracle Box and be over right away!” He replied, sounding anxious. 

Before I knew it, there was a bright flash outside. They were here. Joy looked at me nervously. I nodded, she nodded back. 

“Ha-ha! Hawk Moth, you honestly think those are the real miraculous?!” I lied. He became enraged! 

“Give me the real miraculous!”He exclaimed. 

“Ok-ok! I don’t want a fight!” I went to my room with a hidden smirk. He was falling right into my trap. I brought out our two miraculous toys: fake Ladybug earrings and the fake Chat ring. I brought them out while hanging my head for added effect. He handed us the “fake” miraculous. Joy and I quickly rushed outside and gave Marinette and Adrien their miraculous back. 

They transformed, and that’s when I noticed, Marinette/Ladybug was pregnant. That explains everything. Hawk Moth had just realized the miraculous were fake. He went tearing throughout all the rooms looking for the real miraculous. 

“Lucky Charm! Huh? A pair of fake Ladybug earrings?” 

“I’ve got it! You have to wear them and hide the real miraculous before Hawk Moth can find us!” 

“Then he’ll know our identities!” said Adrien, even more nervously than before. 

“It’s ok. We know his. I’m sorry Adrien. It’s Gabriel Agreste.” This was a sight I never wanted to see again. He was shocked but full of understanding. Marinette tried to comfort her husband. They went and hid their miraculous. Another one of my plans failed. We were too “Predictable”. He found them and since Marinette and Adrien were now just regular 22-year-olds, he stole the Miracle Box. He put on EVERY miraculous. With his quick mind, Adrien said, 

“You know that’s dangerous. Right, Dad?” Hawk Moth didn’t even turn around, he just ignored us. Later, he went into the garage, and (idiotically) had some random guy (that looks familiar) wear the Ladybug and Chat miraculous while he did...well, something. We quickly bribed the guy by giving him a unicorn stuffed animal. He just threw the miraculous, it took a long time to find them. By that point, Joy was staying behind to keep an eye on Hawk Moth and his evil plans. (Whatever those maybe) We noticed him turn around so, we (Marinette, Adrien, and I) hopped onto a ping-pong table with wheels. We started rolling. We kept rolling, and rolling, and then Adrien & Marinette transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir. Finally, Hawk Moth caught up to us. He was chasing us when electricity started crackling between Chat Noir’s fingers. 

“Uhh… Guys? I think I got a new power.” 

“Try to use it then! It might help with our current situation.” 

“Aye-aye Captain Ladybug!” replied Chat Noir. He thrust his hand out, and a force field of electricity shot out. 

“It looks like I can make walls of electricity!” 

“Good! We’re gonna need it!” Ladybug exclaimed. As we rolled he placed wall after wall after wall. Then, we saw Lila tied up to a tree Chat Noir rushed over and, 

“Cataclysm!” He touched the rope and it disintegrated. She hugged Chat Noir and kissed him on his cheek. Ladybug scowled. Chat Noir pushed her off and went to his wife’s side. She still didn’t look happy. Everyone knows she hates Lila’s guts. Hawk Moth was quickly able to break through the electric shields. He made it look so easy. We saw him approaching, he was carrying the Miracle Box. Luckily, he had placed all the miraculous (except for his, obviously) back in the box. He got closer. I was in the back and quickly hid under the table. Ladybug knew what I was thinking. 

“I thought young Ladybug was with you, where is she?” Hawk Moth asked with a voice stranger than usual. 

“We had her run away so that she wouldn’t be in danger.” Ladybug lied, surprisingly good at it. 

“Well looks like she’ll miss out on all the fun.” I quietly crept to the front until I was right in front of Hawk Moth’s shoes, but he couldn’t see me. Ladybug swung her yo-yo in mesmerizing circles, while Chat Noir wielded his extendable stick. Hawk Moth climbed onto the table. Yes, perfect. Now I can trap you! I thought to myself. I crawled out from under the table into a squat position, I jumped onto Hawk Moth’s back. Out of shock, he dropped the Miracle Box and Ladybug was able to get it. He swiftly (as a 50-year-old man could) threw me off his back, then hit me with his cane. I hit a nearby tree, and my head started bleeding. Ladybug, (seeing I was hurt) called out, 

“Lucky Charm!” and received a taser. I could tell by the look on her face, she didn’t want to use it but had no choice. She, quick as lightning, tasered Hawk Moth. She left Chat Noir to guard Hawk Moth. She ran over to me, clutching the Miracle Box, and helped me up. She then said words that I’ll never forget, 

“Noel Coffaine, this is the miraculous of the Lion, it gives you the power of super-strength. You will use it for the greater good.” “Why are you giving it to me though?” I asked, feeling unworthy. “You’ve just shown inexplicable bravery. You’re only 11 and didn’t have a miraculous, but still tried to help take down Hawk Moth. You are the one for the job. If you’re up for it, that is.” 

“Of course!” I replied excitedly, my inner fangirl shining through. I picked up the miraculous (a headband) and a familiar bright sensation flew out. A cute kwami in the form of a lion said “hello” as it first emerged.  


“My name is Laark, and I will be your kwami. All you have to do to transform is say: Laark let’s roar.”  


“Laark lets roar!” I have to admit, it was totally awesome to get to transform with my own miraculous. I’m just gonna go ahead and say, I looked absolutely undeniably amazing!  


“Thank you, Ladybug.” I said gratefully.  


“No problem. Let’s go, Hawk Moth’s waking up!” She hastily replied. We darted past him and stood next to Chat Noir. I think Joy will be kind of sad she missed out on an adventure. He was about to be conscious. I quickly pulled out my javelin, and remembered, I have a few things that might be helpful in my purse. I had: Pepper spray, Adrien the Fragrance, lipgloss, blackberry organic hand sanitizer, and rope. What? You never know when disaster will strike. I used the strong senses I got from being Ladybug. I quickly squirted out the remaining lipgloss, and dumped out the perfume as well. I used my javelin to cut out one end of the lipgloss tube. I took the rope and tied the perfume bottle and broken lipgloss tube together. I dumped in the pepper spray and blackberry hand sanitizer in. It smelled bad. I then took my javelin, and attached the perfume bottle push sprayer lid to the top of the lipgloss tube. I just needed… I nodded at Ladybug. Luckily, she knew what I meant.  


“Lucky Charm!” It was a perfume lid with a pump. I switched the perfume lids. This happened over the course of a few minutes, while Ladybug and Chat Noir covered for me, until I was ready. Now, I was. We all wielded our weapons, and I used the last of my rope to tie the machine to the end of my javelin. Hawk Moth looked really confused. I did the signal (I stomped twice), and Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the pump, and pulled until the gruesome blend got in Hawk Moth’s eyes. Chat Noir knew what to do,  


“Cataclysm!” He touched Hawk Moth’s miraculous. It quickly rusted and fell apart.  
“Noooooooo!” Hawk Moth yelled as he detransformed. Chat Noir held him back, as Ladybug said,  


“Miraculous Ladybug!” The miraculous of the butterfly had been restored. Ladybug placed back in the Miracle Box, where it truly belonged. Chat Noir decided to take Gabrielle Agreste to prison. We all returned to my house together. 

Joy was very surprised when she saw I had my own miraculous...but not as surprised as she was when she got the dog miraculous! I think I realize something now that I didn’t back then. She was given the dog miraculous because, she cared enough about us, and what we were doing, she missed out on an adventure, so we would have a better chance of succeeding. She is still to this day, the most loyal person I ever have, and probably ever will know. 

A few months later, Marinette had her first child. Surprisingly, Plagg and Tikki got married, and had a child. (Kwami that is,) The kwami was a panther and symbolized life. Marinette and Adrien decided to name their little girl, Emma. 

Despite Hawk Moth being defeated, we still had problems. The owner of the peacock miraculous was sending out amuk, after amuk. We won every time. Soon, we would capture Mayura’s last amuk, and Paris would be safe… for now, at least. 

Finally, all the miraculous (that weren’t given) were back in the Miracle Box. Master Fu would be proud. His mistake had finally been undone. Marinette and Adrien also said Joy and I could be Emma’s Godmothers. We were thrilled. That’s the end of my adventure in defeating Hawk Moth. 

Signing off, Noel Coffaine.


End file.
